Calendrier de l'Avent
by MortalDestiny
Summary: Petit calendrier de l'Avent sur un couple que j'apprécie mais que je trouve trop peu représenté en français: Bakugo X Kirishima. Je vous offre donc un drabble par jour pour vous faire patientez jusqu'à Noël ! Les textes se déroulent dans un futur plus ou moins proche où ils sont tous les deux devenus pros et vivent ensemble. Pas de spoils du manga !
1. Luxe

Salutations à tous !

Cela faisait un moment que je n'écrivais plus, mais le couple Bakugo x Kirishima m'a tellement plu que je me retrouve à écrire à nouveau et avec grand plaisir sur eux ! Et pour la peine, j'ai décidé de faire un petit calendrier de l'Avent un peu spécial, vu qu'il sera constitué de drabbles sur ce couple ^^ Temporellement, je le situe dans un futur plus ou moins proche où ils sont tous les deux passés pros et vivent donc ensemble, et je ne spoilerais rien de la série ici ^^

Disclaimer: L'univers et la série sont la propriété de **Kōhei Horikoshi**, je ne fais qu'écrire dessus par plaisir !

Dans tous les cas, j'espère que cela vous plaira, c'est bien sûr ma chère **Épinespourpres** qui a pris soin de corriger les textes qui vous lirez. Il y en a pour tous les goûts, et tous ne sont pas centrés sur Noël bien sûr.

Bonne fin d'année à vous tous !

* * *

**Luxe**

Bakugo avait un coté très… luxueux. Son compagnon ne savait pas trop d'où lui venait cette manie à vouloir posséder des choses surdimensionnées et très souvent bien trop chères pour ce que c'était. Ce n'était pas comme si le blond avait souffert d'un quelconque manque d'argent ou au contraire été trop gaté par ça…

Alors bien sur, quand il se permettait une remarque ironique sur le sujet, son homme se vexait et râlait bien vite, comme quoi ses achats étaient fonctionnels et pour améliorer leur quotidien, rien de superflu donc. Et il était clair qu'il ne pouvait pas lui renier ça. La plupart du temps, en tout cas, et il profitait largement de ce luxe dans leur appartement.

Mais dans certains cas, il se demandait bien l'intérêt d'avoir dépensé autant pour ça.

L'une des premières « folies » de son petit ami, quand ils avaient emménagés ensemble, c'était le superbe lit king size qui trônait au milieu de leur chambre. Un lit bien trop grand pour deux, de son point de vue.

Surtout que Bakugo était totalement frileux, et se collait donc au corps chaud de Kirishima dès qu'ils étaient couchés, et aucuns des deux n'avaient le sommeil agité, donc ils devaient utiliser moins d'un tier de l'espace disponible.

Dans ces conditions, un lit tout à fait basique aurait été largement suffisant.

Quoi que… Il devait bien avouer que, pendant les câlins, la largeur du lit avait clairement toute son utilité.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue !

**Tiny**


	2. Froid

Deuxième petit drabble pour ce deuxième petit jour ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^

* * *

**Froid**

Bakugo détestait l'hiver. Oh, bien sûr, vu son caractère, il engueulait le premier qui lui balançait ça en face, peut-être agrémenté d'une ou deux explosions selon la personne qui aurait osé de tels propos. Et parmi ceux qui pouvaient se permettre de savoir qu'il détestait le froid - les idiots de figurants qui lui servaient de potes quand il était de bonne humeur, et son petit ami bien sûr -, il avait fini par avouer que le froid l'empêchait de créer ses explosions comme il le souhaitait.

Kirishima, lui, savait que ce n'était qu'en partie la vérité.

Bakugo était frileux. Bien entendu, il ne l'avouera jamais à haute voix, mais il avait très vite la peau gelée, et un égo surdimensionné pour accepter de mettre plusieurs couches de vêtements et de demander à monter la température des pièces où il se trouvait, comme si le fait de montrer une telle « faiblesse » allait le tuer.

Et vu l'incapacité chronique du blond à entretenir des relations, autant dire que Kirishima avait dû s'accrocher pour réussir à percer toutes ses défenses et qu'il accepte enfin un peu d'aide de sa part.

J'ai froid.

Trois petits mots, un simple aveu difficile à sortir au début, et qui signifiait une chose bien particulière. Alors Red Riot ouvrait les bras et laissait son compagnon se blottir contre lui, pour profiter de la chaleur de son corps.

Bakugo était frileux, mais il adorait les câlins. Et « j'ai froid », c'était la meilleure manière d'en demander un à son homme tout en se faisant réchauffer.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue !

**Tiny ~**


	3. Team chat Team chien

Salutations ! Voilà le troisième drabble de cette petite série ! J'espère que ça vous plaît ! ^^

* * *

**Team chat / Team chien**

Kirishima adorait les chats. Bakugo était clairement Team chien, argumentant qu'un félin était un truc idiot sans loyauté ni puissance, et qu'ils ne pensaient qu'à eux. Malheureusement, ils vivaient dans un appartement, en plein centre ville, avec des horaires à la con et une présence assez réduite. Dans ces conditions, avoir un chien - et encore plus un gros chien, vu que Sa Majesté Ground Zéro ne voulait clairement pas d'un chien ressemblant à un caniche -, bah c'était clairement mort. Même Bakugo l'avait admis.

C'est pourquoi son compagnon était un jour arrivé avec un chaton dans les bras - ou plutôt dans une main.

Une minuscule boule de poils noirs, complètement affamée et apeurée, qu'il avait trouvé dans la rue. Et Kirishima avait un grand coeur, digne d'une guimauve parfois, et il lui avait été totalement impensable de laisser la pauvre bête là-bas. Alors il l'avait attrapé, et il l'avait ramené.

Bien sûr, le blond avait râlé et protesté avec force, ne voulant absolument pas de ce « monstre sans coeur » chez eux, avançant tous les arguments possibles et imaginables pour le faire changer d'avis. Peine perdue. Et si tout le monde voyait Bakugo comme un être qui n'hésitait pas à imposer ses lubies aux autres, force était de constater qu'il ne pouvait rien refuser à son petit-ami.

Le chat était resté, grandissant tranquillement au sein de ce foyer plus ou moins chaleureux. Kirishima veillait à tout son confort et à son bien-être, Bakugo continuait de gronder qu'il refusait que cette chose partage son toit. C'était d'ailleurs pour se moquer de lui que son amant avait nommé le chat « Akuma ».*

Bakugo était Team chien, à 100%. Pourtant, ce soir-là, quand Kirishima entra dans l'appartement, Bakugo sommeillait sur le canapé, et le chat était roulé en boule dans ses bras, ronronnant de bonheur.

* * *

* "Akuma" peut se traduire par "démon" ;) Et c'est aussi le nom de mon chat (noir) ^^

Merci de m'avoir lue !

**Tiny ~**


	4. Peignoir polaire

Jour 4 donc logiquement 4° drabble ! Bonne lecture à vous ^^

* * *

**Peignoir polaire**

Quand ils vivaient tous ensemble à l'internat, il y avait eu un weekend un peu particulier et génial qui avait marqué les esprits et le coeur des élèves de la seconde A. Un weekend où, porter par une minorité d'entre eux, toute la classe avait regardé les huit films de la saga Harry Potter, sous prétexte que c'était des classiques et qu'ils allaient quitter le catalogue Netflix.

Toute la classe donc, même Bakugo, pourtant réputé pour son asociabilité, convaincu par un certain rouge de son entourage. Et même s'il y avait eu quelques grognements et remarques de certains quand des chuchotements se faisaient un peu trop entendre pendant le visionnage, ces deux jours avaient été magnifiques.

Et bien sur, quand les petits groupes d'amis s'étaient retrouvés entre eux par la suite, c'était pour parler des films. Dans la Baku-Squad, il y avait eu une seule personne qui avait déclaré préférer la maison des Serpentards aux autres… Et Bakugo avait grogné, face à leur étonnement, que c'était une question de caractère et d'attribution, _rien à voir avec le physique de Tom Felton, non merci Mina_.

Évidemment, vu son propre caractère, ses amis n'avaient pas trop insisté. Mais l'histoire était ressortie quelques années plus tard, quand ils s'étaient réunis pour fêter l'anniversaire de Bakugo dans l'appartement qu'il partageait désormais avec son compagnon. Quand Kaminari n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de lui offrir un magnifique et large peignoir polaire vert et blanc (*), avec un grand « serpentard » écrit dans le dos. Le blond avait gueulé tout ce qu'il pouvait sur son camarade, mort de rire, en jurant à grands cris qu'il allait le jeter et que JAMAIS il ne le porterait.

Pourtant, plus d'une fois, Kirishima avait surpris son amant, devant la télé, enveloppé dans son peignoir qui le réchauffait admirablement bien.

C'était tout du Bakugo ça: râler quand il était incapable de dire qu'il appréciait quelque chose. Ah, si Kaminari savait à quel point il aimait son cadeau, il serait intenable, tellement il en serait fier !

* * *

* Ceux et celles qui ont, comme moi, craqués sur la collection d'Undiz comprennent de quoi je parle ! ;)

Merci de m'avoir lue !

**Tiny **


	5. Caractère

Cinquième jour ! Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

**Caractère**

Kirishima avait un caractère plutôt calme et enjoué. Il souriait à la vie, à ses camarades, à des inconnus, parce que c'était sa façon de faire et d'être. Même si, en soit, ce trait de sa personnalité était surtout apparu au lycée, quand il avait fait le choix d'effacer le collégien qu'il était jusqu'alors, c'était depuis devenu « son » truc. A une époque, il y avait All Might qui sauvait les gens avec le sourire. Si Deku avait pris sa place, Red Riot était celui qui apportait de la sérénité, toujours près à remonter le moral des victimes, à les écouter parler et à les calmer quand cela n'allait pas.

Bakugo, de son côté, avait un caractère aussi explosif que son Alter. Il grognait toujours, que ça aille bien ou non, faisait comme si rien ne lui importait, n'hésitait pas à gueuler sur ceux qu'il devait secourir et se battait contre les vilains à grand coup d'insultes bien senties. Il était très fort, tout le monde le reconnaissait, mais il n'avait pas une bonne relation avec les journalistes, les fans, ou qui se ce soit. En fait, il était totalement incapable de s'exprimer avec autrui, il ne savait juste pas comment faire, et il se comportait comme un connard à cause de ça.

Vu sa grande gueule, son égoïsme et sa foutue fierté, bon nombre de leurs anciens camarades avaient pensés que son histoire avec Kirishima ne serait jamais plus qu'une aventure. Quand ils avaient emménagés ensemble, après leurs études, prouvant que leur relation était bien plus solide que ce qu'on disait sur eux, les mauvaises langues avaient déclarées que leur couple tenait uniquement grâce au bon caractère du rouge, qui devait laisser passer les colères de son homme sans oser répliquer.

Et pourtant ! Bakugo ne faisait plus vraiment peur à ses amis quand il s'énervait, ces derniers avaient l'habitude, et ils s'arrangeaient juste pour qu'il ne dérape pas. Mais c'était clairement plus effrayant quand c'était Kirishima qui commençait à hausser la voix, perdant alors son sourire habituel pour une expression dure qui ne lui allait pas vraiment et un regard des plus glacial.

Si bien que même l'explosif blond évitait de trop râler sur lui. Parce qu'il préférait vraiment plus un câlin que l'entendre lui dire ses quatre vérités quand il dépassait trop les bornes…

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue !

**Tiny**


	6. Cuisine

**Cuisine**

Kirishima n'avait pas d'énormes capacités culinaires. En soit, il mangeait de tout mais pour cuisiner, c'était plus compliqué. Oh, il était capable de préparer quelques trucs basiques - des nouilles, de la soupe miso, faire griller de la viande ou du poisson - mais rien de très compliqué non plus. Après tout, si on avait inventé des appareils comme l'autocuiseur, c'était bien pour ne pas avoir à trop galérer là-dessus !

A contrario et aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, Bakugo cuisinait très bien. Il faut dire qu'il prenait sa condition physique très à coeur, et cela ne passait pas seulement par l'entraînement, mais aussi par ce qu'il mangeait. Chez ses parents, quand il avait commencé à râler concernant son apport nutritionnel, sa mère l'avait vite envoyé bouler en lui disant qu'il n'était pas dans un hôtel, et que s'il voulait autre chose, il pouvait le faire lui-même, et il l'avait prise au mot.

Mais voilà, Ground Zero passait un temps fou sur le terrain, faisait des heures supp' à foison, patrouillait sur son temps libre et s'entraînait régulièrement entre tout ça. Alors quand il finissait pas rentrer chez eux, il était souvent tard, et il était généralement claqué, et son compagnon lui proposait souvent de cuisiner quelque chose le temps qu'il prenne une douche. Et c'était forcément des choses simples.

Alors bien souvent, malgré tout, Bakugo se contentait d'hausser les épaules, déclarant que c'était la moindre des choses de cuisiner vu tout ce que faisait Kirishima à la maison en son absence, et il préparait le repas.

Et Kirishima se gardait bien d'apprendre à mieux faire, rien que pour avoir le plaisir de le regarder travailler et de goûter plus ou moins discrètement à ses préparations. Restait juste à diminuer la proportion du jeune homme à bien trop épicer les plats, et ce serait parfait.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue !

**Tiny**


	7. Neige

**Neige**

Bakugo détestait le froid, c'était un point récurrent chez lui. Bien sûr, ce « soucis » ne l'empêchait pas d'escalader en altitude malgré les températures, mais en ville, c'était une autre histoire. La pluie récurrente à l'automne et le vent glacial de l'hiver avait tendance à le rendre encore plus grognon qu'à l'ordinaire.

Alors évidemment, quand Kirishima l'avait sortit du lit ce matin-là pour aller courir alors qu'il avait neigé la nuit dernière, il avait protesté avec toute sa véhémence habituelle. Malheureusement, et même si c'était un détail très peu connu, son compagnon arrivait globalement à lui faire accepter n'importe quoi, et il avait finit par le suivre en footing dans des rues quasi désertes. Au moins, ça lui permettait d'emmagasiner de la chaleur, et il ne râlait presque pas quand ils firent une halte dans un parc pour reprendre leur souffle.

Kirishima adorait la neige, c'était plus fort que lui. Elle était synonyme de joie, de rire et d'amusement, et il se sentait comme un enfant chaque fois qu'il neigeait ici. Il adorait voir les infrastructures se recouvrir de blanc, le temps ralentir tandis que la ville se parait d'un manteau de neige et le paysage se transformer radicalement. Et même si la neige était facteur de travail supplémentaire pour des héros comme eux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'agir comme un enfant, juste quelques instants, au détriment de son amant.

Voir l'expression outrée et surprise de Bakugo quand la première boule de neige s'écrasa dans son cou valait bien tous les coups durs que leur boulot leur faisait voir. Entendre sa voix s'élever pour râler, un poil plus aiguë que d'ordinaire, alors qu'il tentait de se débarrasser des cristaux de glace qui glissaient dans son col, lui arracha un long éclat de rire. Puis, il se remit à courir, pour tenter d'éviter la contre-attaque qui ne tarderait pas.

En fin de compte, ils étaient tous les deux des grands enfants.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue !

**Tiny**


	8. Responsable

**Responsable**

Peu de personnes étaient au courant, mais si Kirishima sortait avec le colérique Bakugo, c'était en grande partie grâce - à cause ? - d'Ashido Mina, lors de leur année d'internat. En effet, la jeune femme, bien trop expressive quand il s'agissait de festivités, n'avait rien trouvé de mieux, en cette fin d'année, d'accrocher des branches de gui dans l'internat. Absolument PARTOUT dans l'internat. Même dans les endroits les plus improbables…

Et si cela avait fait doucement rire ses camarades de classe au début, c'était vite devenu très gênant, pour diverses raisons.

Déjà, il y avait peu d'étudiantes, alors si certains mecs avaient trouvés que c'était le moyen parfait pour tenter d'avoir un baiser, il fallait avouer qu'il y avait plus de chance de se retrouver sous une branche avec un autre homme qu'une femme. Et puis, ne pas pouvoir faire trois pas sans entendre Mina crier qu'ils devaient s'embrasser, c'était vite devenu fatiguant.

Alors quand la reine alien n'était pas dans le coin, les élèves s'adressaient un sourire gêné et se dépêchaient de filer avant d'être vu. Certains se levaient même très tôt pour quitter le bâtiment avant elle et éviter ainsi les risques, ou au contraire partaient au dernier moment, pour les mêmes raisons. Mais parfois, cela ne suffisait pas, et un soir, Bakugo, qui sortait des douches, croisa Kirishima sous une des fameuses branches alors qu'il allait remonter à sa chambre, et le cri perçant de Mina - elle avait bien trop tendance à monter dans les aigües quand elle trouvait une cible - alerta tout le monde qu'un nouveau « couple » de victimes avaient été trouvés. Kirishima avait bien tenté de calmer son amie avant que le blond, généralement moins patient, ne s'occupe de son cas, mais Bakugo s'était étrangement contenté de soupirer, avant d'attirer le jeune homme à lui et de l'embrasser sans plus de forme devant une assistance médusée… et un Red Riot totalement perdu.

Alors même si les idées de Mina n'étaient pas les meilleures du monde… Elle était bien la responsable de leur couple, d'une certaine manière.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue !

**Tiny**


	9. Jeu vidéo

**Jeu vidéo**

\- Un tank, sérieusement ?

\- Bah quoi ?

Bakugo regarda son amant avec un soupçon très net de désespoir dans les yeux. Cela faisait des semaines que ce dernier lui demandait, avec nombre de câlins, de se joindre à lui dans un jeu en ligne qui lui permettait « de décompresser de la vie réelle ». Autant dire qu'avec son travail, le blond ne voyait pas l'intérêt, une fois chez eux, de venir s'abrutir devant un écran alors qu'ils pouvaient profiter l'un de l'autre.

\- Mais Eijiro… Tu es un tank au quotidien, c'est quoi l'intérêt d'un jeu où tu joues ce que tu vis ?

\- Très cher, tu apprendras qu'un tank est un élément essentiel à toute bonne équipe qui se respecte ! C'est celui qui encaissera la plus grosse partie des attaques et permettra au reste du groupe de faire des dégâts en paix !

\- J'suis pas stupide, je critique pas les tanks, je dis juste que c'est ridicule de jouer ton propre rôle. Tu m'as dis que c'était pour te détendre !

\- Ouaip. Mais c'est plus facile de monter un tank quand on a peu de temps pour jouer. Maintenant, arrête de critiquer et crée ton perso !

Kirishima le laissa grommeler dans sa barbe inexistante, ne faisant plus attention depuis longtemps à ses grognements. Bakugo lui avait promis de jouer avec lui, et même s'il retardait vainement ce moment en commentant tout ce qu'il voyait, il savait qu'il ne reviendrait pas sur sa parole.

Il manqua de s'étouffer en riant quand il vit le personnage que son compagnon avait enfin choisi.

\- Un berseker, sérieusement ? Ricana-t-il.

\- Quoi bordel ?!

\- Un type qui gagne en puissance quand il se met en colère ? C'est quoi l'intérêt de jouer le rôle que tu as dans la vrai vie ?

\- … J't'emmerde.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue !

**Tiny**


	10. Soutien

**Soutien**

Kirishima était quelqu'un qui se montrait volontiers enjoué, quelqu'un qui souriait en continu à la vie et qui voyait toujours le bon côté de la situation. Un genre d'imbécile heureux, qui ne comprenait peut être pas tout ce qui se passait en terme d'évènements, mais qui accordait une importance excessive à l'amitié, la loyauté, le courage, et bien entendu la virilité. Un type à qui on pouvait faire confiance sans soucis, l'exemple même du gars qui était ami avec tout le monde et était toujours près à désamorcer les conflits s'il y en avait.

C'était en tout cas comme ça qu'on le voyait.

Dans la réalité, Kirishima manquait énormément de confiance en lui, et craignait plus que tout de ne pas arriver à être à la hauteur dans ce qu'il entreprenait. Au fond, il restait le collégien mal dans sa peau, et il faisait tout son possible pour ne pas le voir revenir, quitte à surjouer ses réactions, à se forcer à sourire et à agir dès qu'il le pouvait. Tout pour ne pas redevenir celui qu'il était et qu'il craignait d'être toujours.

Globalement, il y arrivait plutôt bien, mais il y avait des périodes où le doute l'assaillait avec force et où il trouvait qu'il était toujours ce gamin incapable. Oh, ce n'était pas souvent, bien entendu, mais dans l'intimité, ses peurs avaient tendances à reprendre le dessus, et il se mettait à déprimer en silence, cachant ses craintes derrière des sourires plus larges, comme pour compenser.

Seul Bakugo ne se laissait pas abuser, ne s'était jamais laissé tromper par ce qu'il affichait à tous. Alors, en silence, à mesure que sa relation avec lui avait évolué, il s'était toujours efforcé de le soutenir au mieux. Il le gardait contre lui quand les racines noires de Kirishima revenaient avec son mal-être, et il s'assurait de le soutenir au mieux.

Il avait été le seul, lors de son premier jour avec Fat Gum, qui ne l'avait pas félicité quand il avait su ce qu'il s'était passé contre le vilain. Car il avait été le seul à lui dire ses mots de reconnaissance qu'il attendait plus que tout: « je suis fier de toi ». Et qu'il continuait de les lui dire, à chaque fois qu'il le fallait.

Et rien que pour ça, Kirishima ne pouvait que l'aimer encore plus.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue !

**Tiny**


	11. Récompense

**Récompense**

Quand Bakugo entra chez eux, il était déjà largement plus de minuit, et plus rien n'était vraiment réveillé dans l'immeuble. L'appartement tout entier était plongé dans le silence. La télévision était coupée, et seuls les signaux lumineux de la box internet éclairait faiblement la pièce.

Il pouvait se déplacer dans le noir quasi complet sans problème, il savait où se trouvait chaque objet, chaque meuble, par habitude. Il posa ses affaires sur la table basse, la faisant à peine teinter, et poursuivit son chemin. Il savait qu'en cuisine, il pourrait trouver dans le frigo une assiette prête à être réchauffée s'il avait faim. Il savait que le thermostat de la salle de bain avait été allumée, pour qu'il puisse prendre une douche chaude s'il en avait besoin.

Pourtant, il alla jusqu'à la chambre, sans s'arrêter. Son compagnon était là, bien sûr. Étendu sur le lit, un bras sous son oreiller, l'autre étendu en travers du matelas, là où normalement il devrait se trouver lui aussi. Le blond faisait des heures de travail impossibles et il n'était pas si rare qu'il rentre tard, voir qu'il ne rentre pas du tout de la nuit. Et pourtant, jamais Kirishima ne le lui reprochait. Il préparait tout pour lui, et l'attendait. Le contraire n'était pas vraiment valable. Quand Red Riot travaillait jusque tard dans la nuit et que Bakugo était déjà de retour pour une quelconque raison, il était incapable de trouver le sommeil et l'attendait en tournant en rond dans l'appartement…

Il pouvait aller manger, ou prendre une douche. Mais au delà de tout ça, la seule chose qui l'intéressait quand il rentrait comme ça, c'était de le retrouver, tout simplement. Alors il se déshabilla, laissant ses habits tomber négligemment sur le sol, et vint doucement s'allonger aux côtés de son petit ami, poussant doucement son bras pour ne pas l'écraser dans la manœuvre. Kirishima remua légèrement et entrouvrit les yeux.

\- Dors, tout va bien, lui chuchota-t-il avant d'effleurer ses lèvres.

Il glissa un bras autour de sa taille et l'attira contre lui, le laissant s'installer à sa guise avant de l'entendre pousser un long soupire de bien être et de se rendormir. Il se permit un sourire et ferma les yeux à son tour. Ses journées étaient peut-être longues et il avait peut-être sauver d'innombrables personnes, mais sa meilleure récompense, c'était quand il s'allongeait près de celui qu'il aimait.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue !

**Tiny**


	12. Manie

**Manie**

Kirishima avait une manie étrange, c'était celle de toujours se coller à son homme quand ils étaient proches. Bien sur, « coller » était peut être un mot très exagéré, mais en tout cas, il lui fallait toujours un contact, de quelque nature que ce soit. Effleurer sa main, s'appuyer contre lui, respirer son odeur, lui voler un baiser… Autant de petites marques d'affections qu'il aimait effectuer, comme pour le convaincre qu'il sortait bien avec un tel mec. Et il adorait parler aussi. Il avait le don pour sortir quelque chose d'incroyablement mignon à son compagnon quand il lui réclamait un câlin, ce qui le gênait énormément d'ailleurs, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'exprimer ses sentiments.

Bakugo était bien moins à l'aise avec les mots, il ne savait globalement pas communiquer autrement qu'en grognant et il avait tendance à taire ses propres émotions car il ne savait pas comment les exprimer.

L'avantage, c'est qu'il sortait depuis assez longtemps avec Kirishima pour que ce dernier puisse le comprendre, quelques soient ses attitudes. Alors il grognait quand son amant venait se coller à lui pendant qu'il cuisinait, mais il ne le repoussait jamais pour autant. Il râlait quand l'autre quémandait un baiser, mais l'embrassait pourtant avec passion. Il détournait les yeux et qualifiait ses paroles d' « embarrassantes », mais il l'attirait contre lui pour un câlin en réponse.

Avec le temps, Bakugo s'était habitué à cette manie, et essayait d'y répondre au mieux de ses capacités. En fait, il créait même de lui-même des situations pour que Kirishima le rejoigne et vienne contre lui, par exemple.

S'il ne savait pas s'exprimer avec des mots, il savait faire comprendre par des actes ce qu'il ressentait, au final.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue !

**Tiny**


	13. Rhume

**Rhume**

Décembre était là, et avec lui le froid de l'hiver s'installait. Cela signifiait les joies du verglas, de la neige et des températures négatives. Et avec cela: le retour du plus effroyable, injuste et incommodant des fléaux: le RHUME. Être malade, ça arrivait à tout le monde, même au plus grand des héros -_ désolé Bakugo_ -, et il suffisait généralement de quelques jours de repos pour s'en sortir. Mais un simple rhume ? Ce n'était ni viril, ni épic ! Et aller au combat avec une tenue qui ne lui permettait pas d'avoir ou même d'utiliser des mouchoirs, ce n'était pas pratique.

Quand Fat Gum avait vu son état, il lui avait interdit d'être en extérieur le temps que ça se calme, soit disant parce qu'éternuer sur un vilain, ça ne se faisait pas. Alors en désespoir de cause, il avait fini par rentrer chez lui.

Et parce que Kirishima était un homme, ce stupide rhume était la pire des catastrophes pour lui. Entre ses reniflements, ses mouchages à répétition et son nez rouge et irrité, il n'avait plus rien de l'image virile qu'il aimait donner, c'était même tout le contraire. Alors il se plaignait avec force à un compagnon lassé d'avance par son comportement…

\- Prends ce médoc Eiji'.

\- Il est pas bon !

\- Peut-être mais si tu veux retourner bosser, il faudra bien le prendre. Et si tu veux pas tomber malade, tu as qu'à éviter de te balader à moitié à poil en hiver. Maintenant avale-moi ça.

Kirishima finit par obéir en râlant à la mauvaise foi flagrante dont son petit ami faisait preuve: comme s'il ne profitait pas de le voir torse nu quand ils combattaient ensemble ! Un nouvel éternuement l'empêcha de répondre.

\- Va mettre un pull bordel !

Le rhume, c'était vraiment nul…

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue !

**Tiny**


	14. Décorations

**Décorations**

Au début, Kirishima avait juste voulu poser des guirlandes lumineuses, et son compagnon s'était contenté d'hausser les épaules et de le laisser faire. C'est ainsi que leur balcon s'était retrouvé avec de minuscules ampoules multicolores qui clignotaient à intervalles réguliers.

Peu de temps après, il avait voulu faire un sapin, et là, Bakugo avait tiqué un peu plus. Un sapin, pourquoi faire ? Ils n'étaient presque jamais là, et vu l'affreux fauve qu'ils avaient adoptés, ce n'était pas une idée des plus géniales. Mais Kirishima avait insisté, et il s'avérait que le blond pouvait difficilement lui refuser quelque chose, et il avait fini par céder en soupirant. Alors il s'était retrouvé avec un énorme sapin décoré en rouge et or dans son salon. Le rouge, ce n'était pas difficile de savoir à quoi il faisait référence, mais l'or ? Red Riot avait sourit quand il lui avait demandé, et lui avait répondu: « c'est la couleur de ton sourire ». Bakugo avait caché sa gêne en grognant, et se contentait de nettoyer quand le chat jouait avec une décoration.

Kirishima avait ensuite accroché une couronne sur la porte. Ça, il l'avait vu en rentrant un soir. Il n'avait rien dit cependant. Il comprenait que son amant voulait créer une ambiance de Noël chez eux, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Ce genre de fêtes, c'était les plus hauts piques d'interventions pour les héros. Entre les vilains qui cherchaient à en profiter pour faire des braquages, les pickpockets, les jeunes idiots qui dégradaient un lieu public et les imbéciles qui prenaient le volant après avoir bu, quasiment tous les pros seraient dehors, alors pourquoi faire une décoration dont ils ne pourraient pas profiter ?

Mais Kirishima avait l'air heureux, alors ça lui suffisait. Et c'est uniquement pour ça qu'il s'arrangea pour être là plus souvent en soirée, pour qu'ils puissent manger ensemble et se détendre un peu avant « le grand soir ».

Comme ça, même s'ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment réveillonner ensemble, ils pouvaient au moins avoir l'impression d'avoir profité de celui qu'ils aimaient malgré tout.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue !

**Tiny**


	15. Sablés

**Sablés**

Ce jour-là, quand Kirishima entra dans l'appartement, son amant y était déjà. C'était un fait rare en soit, vu la manière presque fanatique qu'il avait d'accomplir son travail, mais c'était en même temps une surprise plutôt plaisante. Il suivit les bruits et les odeurs pour le rejoindre en cuisine.

Bakugo cuisinait très bien, si ce n'est qu'il avait tendance à trop forcer sur les épices parfois, mais c'était globalement tout le temps du salé. Vu ses entraînements et ses dépenses d'énergies intenses au quotidien, il contrôlait plutôt scrupuleusement ce qu'il ingurgitait, et le sucre n'entrait pas vraiment dans sa définition d'un repas équilibré et diététique. Et pourtant, c'était bien de la pâtisserie qu'il faisait.

Appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, il le regarda étaler la pâte avant d'y découper des formes à l'aide d'un emporte-pièce. Des ronds et des étoiles qu'il posait tranquillement sur une plaque de cuisson, une précédente fournée étant manifestement en train de cuire. Quand il était concentré comme ça, son compagnon perdait son expression renfrognée pour un air serein presque étonnant, surtout quand un léger sourire qu'il ne maîtrisait pas fleurissait sur ses lèvres. Il était tout simplement magnifique.

\- Des sablés de Noël ? Se contenta-t-il de commenter en guise de salut.

Bakugo se contenta de hausser les épaules sans lever les yeux de sa tâche et lui désigna vaguement ceux qui étaient déjà prêt, non loin de lui.

\- Tu m'aides à les décorer ?

Comme s'il allait refuser ça ! Surtout s'il pouvait en piquer de temps en temps, et en toute innocence...

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue !

**Tiny**


	16. Crocs

**Crocs**

Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître vu son caractère, Bakugo se montrait d'une patience assez rare envers son compagnon. Il faut dire que ce dernier acceptait ses sautes d'humeurs, ses grognements intempestifs et ses râlements patentés, alors c'était bien la moindre des choses que d'être accommodant envers Red Riot et ses lubies un peu étrange.

En règle générale donc, le blond le laissait faire à sa guise. Oh, il grognait, bien entendu, mais il n'opposait pas de réelles résistances. Sinon, cela ferait longtemps que le chat qui squattait tout le lit aurait été mis à la porte, par exemple. Mais il y avait bien une chose qui insupportait Bakugo et qu'il n'accepterait jamais: l'amour que pouvait avoir Kirishima pour ces putains de paires de crocs. Non mais sérieusement: a-t-on déjà vu des chaussures plus moches que cela ?

Et si encore Kirishima se contentait d'en utiliser une paire en guise de pantoufles… Mais non ! Il en avait plusieurs paires, la plupart dans des tons rouges qui étaient strictement identiques pour lui, mais qui était pourtant clairement différentes pour son amant, il les portait dès qu'il ne bossait pas, à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur d'ailleurs et leurs stupides amis communs ne trouvaient rien de mieux que de lui en offrir de nouvelles paires quand l'une finissait enfin par être importable !

Et pour le coup, Bakugo avait tout essayé pour faire comprendre à son petit ami qu'il n'en pouvait plus, de la manière douce à la manière forte, des câlins aux menaces pures et simples, mais jamais Kirishima n'avait cédé, argumentant que c'était viril - non bordel ! - et qu'il avait encore le droit de faire ce qu'il voulait et comme il le voulait.

Ils étaient donc dans un statu quo pour le moment. Mais Ground Zéro était bien plus patient qu'il ne le montrait: il allait l'avoir à l'usure, son homme, il en faisait le serment !

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue !

**Tiny**


	17. Nature

**Nature**

Bakugo Katsuki était connu pour son caractère exécrable et épouvantable. Il grognait souvent, râlait à tout bout de champs et se mettait en colère pour un rien. Il n'hésitait pas à user d'insultes en cas de besoin, et il prenait un certain plaisir à se battre et à se défouler sur les vilains qui croisaient sa route. Oh, il restait un héros, bien entendu, mais il fallait admettre que son caractère n'allait pas en sa faveur. En soit, les propos des journalistes à son encontre n'avaient rien de tendres mais ils restaient réalistes. Et il avait beau tenter de faire des efforts, parfois, le naturel revenait très vite.

Et malgré tout, en dehors de ça, il y avait des moments où son caractère se modifiait totalement, et Kirishima pouvait se vanter d'être le seul à les voir.

Les plus flagrants se passaient quand il pratiquait l'escalade. Lors de ses trop rares jours de repos, quand il ne supportait plus la ville, le blond roulait en campagne jusqu'à se retrouver au pied d'une montagne ou d'une falaise à pic. Son compagnon ne savait pas trop d'où lui venait cette passion, mais il était toujours heureux de pouvoir l'y accompagner, et ce depuis qu'ils étaient adolescents.

Face à la nature, Bakugo se taisait. Il ne grognait pas, ne râlait pas, ne se mettait pas en colère : il prenait le temps d'admirer et d'écouter les alentours. Au lieu de foncer droit devant lui sans réfléchir aux conséquences, il apportait une attention toute particulière à leur équipement, vérifiant plus d'une fois que celui de son petit-ami ne présentait aucun soucis avant qu'ils ne puissent commencer. Et les sourires qui éclairaient son visage n'avait rien à voir avec ses rictus habituels, mais des sourires de plaisir.

Kirishima aimait voir cette différence de caractère qui animait son amant. Alors il grimpait avec lui, silencieusement, et le laissait profiter de ce calme étrange qu'il ressentait alors. Car le naturel revenait toujours très vite, et sur le chemin du retour, Bakugo râlerait bien assez tôt.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue !

**Tiny**


	18. Acceptation

Pour la seule fois de ce calendrier, ce drabble sera totalement relié à celui de demain, avec un thème qui me tient particulièrement à coeur comme vous allez pouvoir le découvrir. Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Acceptation**

Bakugo avait toujours préféré les hommes aux femmes. Certes, il avait toujours été obsédé par son envie de devenir le plus grand des héros, et il passait toute son énergie, ou presque, à la réalisation de son rêve. Il n'empêche que, comme tous les autres garçons de son âge, il y avait quand même eu des moments où il avait pris le temps de découvrir son corps… Et ses envies. Et, par conséquent, il avait vite compris vers qui allaient ses préférences.

Mais Bakugo restait Bakugo malgré tout: savoir son orientation sexuelle n'avait guère d'intérêts quand son seul but était de surpasser son idole. A l'époque, il ne pensait pas qu'il entretiendrait des relations de ce genre: il avait bien conscience qu'il allait mettre toute son énergie ailleurs que dans de quelconques sentiments, et cela lui allait très bien. Être en couple ne lui aurait apporté que des désagréments, à son avis, voir des faiblesses. Au moins, préférer les hommes lui permettrait d'éviter de finir comme Endeavor mais à part ça…

Pour autant, le jeune homme qu'il était alors ne s'était jamais « braqué » face à ses préférences. Il ne s'était jamais vu comme anormal ou différent, et de toute manière, le premier qui aurait osé la moindre remarque à ce sujet aurait été bien reçu. Pour lui, ce n'était qu'un détail de plus dans sa personnalité, et il n'avait jamais cherché à le cacher.

C'est pourquoi, lors d'un soir à l'internat, alors que Kaminari et Minoru étaient en pleine discussion sur le physique des actrices du moment, il s'était brutalement retrouvé mêlé à la conversation à coup de « et toi, tu les préfères comment ? » d'un de ses camarades de classe.

\- Cela ne t'es pas venu à l'esprit que je pouvais préférer les hommes ? Avait-il ricané.

Kaminari en avait grillé la télécommande. Et quelques jours plus tard, tout ce que pensait Bakugo sur les couples s'étaient envolés quand il avait commencé à sortir avec Kirishima…

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue !

**Tiny**


	19. Acceptation 2

Hey ! Petit drabble dans la suite d'hier :) Je voulais faire un OS sur ce thème (et je le ferais sûrement un jour) mais ce sera un drabble pour commencer ;) Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

**Acceptation 2**

Kirishima avait toujours pensé préférer les femmes aux hommes. Cela venait peut-être de son éducation, de sa famille très conservatrice ou encore de son entourage, mais il n'avait jamais prêté attention aux hommes, pas avec un intérêt sexuel en tout cas. Au collège, avec ses amis, ils parlaient du physique des filles de leur âge. Et il avait clairement eu des pensées pas très chastes sur certaines d'entre elles. Bref, si on lui avait demandé comment il imaginait son avenir alors, il aurait répondu qu'il se voyait en héros, et peut-être de fonder une famille plus tard. Le rêve basique de la majorité des garçons de son âge.

En arrivant au lycée, il avait un peu plus mûri. Il s'efforçait de passer outre le garçon froussard qu'il avait été et de venir en aide aux autres, il était aussi devenu plus sociable, et il faisait en sorte de devenir comme le héros qui l'avait toujours inspiré. Il avait rencontré d'autres potes, dont deux qui parlaient énormément des filles, et dont c'était même la motivation première pour l'un, et il avait continué de s'intéresser aux femmes.

Son amitié avec Bakugo avait démarré un peu par hasard, et il ne s'était pas rendu compte de suite qu'il était le seul à pouvoir parler comme il le faisait au caractériel blond, à l'arrêter quand il menaçait d'aller trop loin, bref, que Bakugo le voyait vraiment comme un ami. Et il avait fallu encore bien du temps avant qu'il ne comprenne qu'il voulait plus que cette amitié, et tout autant pour l'accepter.

Kirishima avait craint pour tout. Pour le regard des autres, pour la pression de la société, pour les commentaires qu'il pourrait éventuellement recevoir, pour la façon dont sa famille pourrait accepter cela. Bakugo ne l'avait jamais pressé et l'avait toujours soutenu dans ses choix. Il avait attendu qu'il soit prêt, il lui avait laissé le temps, mais il avait toujours été là pour lui. Et c'était grâce à ce soutien que Kirishima pouvait être aussi librement heureux avec lui.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue !

**Tiny**


	20. Popularité

**Popularité**

Le caractère de Bakugo n'était plus à décrire. Journalistes, fans et autres héros avaient plus d'une fois expliqué qu'il râlait en continu et s'énervait énormément. Il devait bien exister une dizaine de memes sur le Net concernant ses vagues de colère, sans parler des interviews ponctuées de grognements voir d'insultes dans le pire des cas. Il était comme ça: entier et au naturel pour tout, refusant de jouer un rôle pour satisfaire un public quelconque.

Bien entendu, tout le monde lui reconnaissait ses capacités. Il restait un grand héros, avec des faits d'armes exceptionnels, une puissance rarement égalée et un sens de la justice aiguë. Le soucis, c'était son caractère, et ça lui causait pas mal de soucis dans son travail. Après tout, un héros ne fait pas qu'arrêter des vilains, il fallait très souvent porter secours à des civils et ça, ce n'était clairement pas dans ses cordes. Ce qui faisait qu'actuellement, il ne pouvait pas prétendre au titre de N°1 des héros: il ne fédérait pas la foule, tout âge confondu, derrière lui.

Et pourtant, il y avait des moments où même lui arrivait à s'attendrir.

Comme par exemple quand, lors de la Réunion Annuelle des Héros, alors qu'il traversait la foule avec Kirishima pour entrer sous diverses exclamations et questions, il s'était arrêté pour regarder un gosse. Au milieu de cette foule de fans de tout horizon, le petit - 7 ou 8 ans à peine - regardait Bakugo avec de grands yeux pleins d'admiration, habillé d'un tee-shirt à l'effigie de Ground Zero et tenant fermement dans ses mains une peluche en forme de grenade comme celles que le blond portait à ses bras.

Ce soir-là, Bakugo avait offert à cet enfant un de ses rares sourires véritables, accompagné d'un « merci gamin ! » sans grognement, et lui avait signé son haut sans hésitation sans se soucier de ceux qui les entouraient.

Kirishima adorait le voir ainsi, calme, appréciant simplement les petites choses du quotidien, quand il ne râlait pas pour un rien. Même si cela faisait aussi partit de son charme, il était tellement canon quand il souriait comme ça !

Manifestement, la foule le trouvait aussi, car sa côte de popularité avait grimpé en flèche dès le lendemain…

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue !

**Tiny**


	21. Idée

**Idée**

La plupart des idées stupides auxquelles Bakugo s'était retrouvé mêlé, c'était à cause des autres. Les amis de Kirishima avaient le chic pour imaginer la moindre folie qui leur passait par la tête, quitte à foutre un bordel monstre autour d'eux et à piétiner quelques égos au passage. Oui, les amis de Kirishima. Dans ces cas-là, ce n'était jamais les siens, au contraire même, il oubliait tous les liens qu'il pouvait avoir avec quand il se retrouvait embarqué pour un nouveau truc du genre… Et autant dire que Ashido était bien souvent celle qui avait trouvé les idées en question.

Comme la fois où elle avait absolument voulu qu'ils portent des pulls terriblement moches sous prétexte qu'ils étaient spécialement pour Noël. Outre le fait qu'ils avaient grattés énormément et qu'il s'était totalement ridiculisé en portant une tête de renne dont le museau rouge clignotait, il avait eu des paillettes sur le corps pendant quelques jours après, sans parler de celles qui s'étaient foutues dans leurs draps, sur le sol et même dans son costume de héros. Une horreur !

Il se demandait d'ailleurs toujours pourquoi il finissait par accepter de tels calvaires. Sûrement parce que c'était son petit-ami qui venait lui demander, conscient qu'il ne pouvait pas lui refuser grand chose.

Manifestement, cette fois-ci, même Kirishima ne lui avait rien demandé, parce qu'il savait qu'il serait contre. Mais quand même ! Il avait donc face à lui son amant, qui avait un mal fou à se retenir de rire, Kaminari et Sero qui tentaient de paraître désolés en espérant que ça leur éviterait ses foudres et Ashido, qui devait être suicidaire car un grand sourire ravi éclairait ses lèvres. Le salon - son salon bordel ! - était recouvert d'une couche de multitudes boules multicolores, et une couche assez épaisse qui plus est. Il apercevait vaguement le chat qui jouait avec au fond.

\- Bon… Qui a cru que ce serait une bonne idée, que je le foute à la porte ?!

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue !

**Tiny**


	22. Être un héros

**Être un héros**

Les héros pros avaient généralement une spécialité. Même si, en soit, ils étaient des héros, et donc destinés à tous faire la même chose, on ne pouvait nier que certains étaient plus doués sur certains domaines ou dans certaines situations. Certains excellaient sur l'eau, d'autres en terrain de montagne. Kirishima, par exemple, était un bouclier: il protégeait les civils sans la moindre hésitation, débarrassé de ses remords d'adolescents, et il portait secours dès qu'il le fallait. Il avait le contact facile et le sourire aux lèvres, et ça aidait bien.

Sans le moindre étonnement de quiconque, c'était totalement le contraire pour Bakugo: jurant et râlant dès qu'il était face à une victime, absolument pas doux, le blond était bien plus à l'aise quand il s'agissait de foncer dans le tas pour frapper les vilains responsables, quitte à recevoir autant de coups qu'il donnait. La communication n'était pas son fort, alors il laissait la place de secouristes aux autres et intervenait dans les combats, et ça allait très bien comme ça.

Mais ils étaient des héros, et être des héros signifiaient qu'on n'avait pas toujours l'occasion d'exercer dans les situations qui leur étaient les plus favorables. Parfois, il fallait se retrousser les manches, même si c'était pour faire quelque chose dont ils n'avaient pas spécialement l'habitude.

Comme Kirishima, allant au devant d'un groupe de terroristes, parce qu'il était le premier sur place et qu'il fallait à tout prix les empêcher de continuer à avancer. Comme Bakugo, transportant un blessé à l'hôpital en compressant sa plaie tout le long du trajet, conscient que les secours n'arriveraient pas à temps pour le sauver sinon.

Parfois, ils fallaient changer ses habitudes et risquer sa vie plus que de raison. Mais ils étaient des héros, c'était leur vocation. Et ils avaient tous les deux la chance d'avoir l'autre près de soit comme soutien indéfectible.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue !

**Tiny**


	23. Balade

**Balade**

Ce soir-là, Kirishima avait profité que son compagnon soit rentré tôt pour lui proposer de sortir se balader en ville avec lui. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas trop l'habitude de voir Bakugo rentrer à des horaires presque "normaux" alors il en avait profité. Et aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître compte tenu de son caractère, le blond avait accepté sans même protester, et l'avait donc suivi le long des rues encombrées de la ville, et ce malgré le froid qu'il répugnait pourtant.

Main dans la main, les deux jeunes hommes avaient flâné sans vraiment savoir où aller, regardant de temps en temps la vitrine d'une boutique, avant de se diriger vers le Marché de Noël. Là-bas, à côté de la grande patinoire où petits et grands s'amusaient, ils avaient achetés quelques marrons chauds et grignotés tout en admirant quelques stands. L'endroit sentait bon le sucre, les rires se mêlant aux appels des vendeurs tandis que les illuminations rendaient le cadre presque surréaliste.

Autour d'eux, les passants se hâtaient alors que la nuit tombait, certains les bras chargés des derniers cadeaux. Moins pressés, ils prirent leur temps, n'ayant pas nécessairement le besoin de rentrer de suite.

Car en fin de compte, ce soir, ils n'étaient pas des héros, mais juste un couple parmi tant d'autres, et ils se permettaient d'en profiter, pour une fois. Dans l'anonymat le plus complet de la foule, ils se sentaient comme tout le monde, et pouvaient pour un temps oublier leur vocation. Il reviendrait bien assez tôt, le temps d'être des héros. A l'instant présent, ils n'étaient que deux amoureux en balade, échangeant un baiser tendre, appuyés l'un contre l'autre pour se réchauffer.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue !

**Tiny**


	24. Langage

Et voici le dernier drabble de ce calendrier ! L'histoire a été écrite assez tôt (elle porte le numéro 9 chez moi...), mais c'est sincèrement la plus jolie du lot alors j'ai choisi de la garder pour aujourd'hui ^^ J'espère que ce petit calendrier vous a permis de patienter jusqu'à Noël ;) Merci pour votre lecture !

* * *

**Langage**

Kirishima et Bakugo utilisaient le langage des signes. C'était un détail que personne ne connaissait, comme un secret entre eux, une nécessité même, qui était née lors de leur études. Quand il augmentait la fréquence de ses explosions ou leur puissance, Bakugo se retrouvait dans l'incapacité d'entendre distinctement ce qui l'entourait, tellement son ouïe était assourdie. De son côté, à partir d'un certain degré de durcissement, Kirishima n'arrivait plus à bouger correctement la mâchoire pour pouvoir parler. Et comme le premier avait un peu trop tendance à foncer dans le tas et le second à lui servir de bouclier, il leur avait vite parut nécessaire d'avoir un autre moyen de communiquer.

Oh, bien sûr, ce n'était pas si facile de signer en plein combat. La langue de signes était très… gestuelle, passant aussi bien par les mains que les bras ou les expressions du visage. Ils avaient appris les bases avec sérieux, mais ils avaient dû vite faire évoluer ça pour l'application qu'ils en faisaient. Comme les sourds-muets, ils avaient développé leur propre langage personnel, de manière à pouvoir l'utiliser quand ils combattaient.

Même une fois adulte, alors qu'ils n'intervenaient plus quotidiennement sur les mêmes affaires, certains gestes étaient restés. Les journalistes comme les fans ne comprenaient pas le signe étrange que faisait Bakugo à chaque fois qu'il finissait un combat contre un vilain, si bien que la croyance populaire y voyait un symbole de ralliement, à l'image d'All Might qui levait le poing à l'époque. En réalité, c'était un signe destiné à son compagnon, s'il devait le voir se battre à la télé.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien. »

Leur langage des signes personnels, c'était une manière de communiquer autrement que par les mots quand la situation l'exigeait, tout simplement. Mais dans l'intimité, il y avait quand même des moments où les signes originels étaient utilisés. Souvent par le blond, qui avait du mal à s'exprimer quand cela touchait les sentiments. Alors, quand il n'arrivait pas à prononcer ces mots, il les signait.

Un poing fermé, levant l'auriculaire puis l'index avant de tendre le pouce dans un angle le plus droit possible.

Des « _je t'aime_ » chéris par Kirishima.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue !

**Tiny**


End file.
